We Did this to Ourselves
by Sound of Flowers
Summary: Shiki invites Rima to a little garden after a day of modeling with each other. Shiki leaves Rima misunderstanding what he did so she walks away devestated while his heart gets broken. Will their love ever be fixed? A Rima x Shiki Story.
1. Chapter 1

Rima sighed contentedly. It had been another day modeling with Senri. He was gorgeous and she couldn't deny

Laying in her bed, she decided to fiddle with the thing that humans used called a cell phone.

She opened it and began to text. _I love you Senri-kun with all my heart......will u ever love me too?_

Suddenly she stopped. There went her little birds-twittering ring tone. Someone had sent her something.  
Quickly as the buttons could take her pressing she had closed out the text she was thumbing to herself, never having the courage to send it to Shiki.

It was a text. "Great!" she commented aloud. After she read it, she smiled for one of the rare times in her life. Shiki had texted her: _Meet me at the Garden Cafe._

Quickly she texted back: _kay_, trying to sound calm and cool. "Boy-crazy" wasn't cool.

When Rima arrived Shiki was there. He was in some clothes: a dark red jacket, gray shirt with a big white heart on it, and a pair of black pants. She immediately recognized this was from the photo shoot two months ago for a major brand. He was wearing the clothes from "The Way I Say I Love You" section of the catalogue that was sent out each month.

Immediately his eyes picked up, the only sign that he was excited at her arrival. Rima glanced briefly at him. But as soon as she looked away she could feel disappointment in his eyes, looking at her.

"Here, I want to show you something," he said to Rima, keeping his voice perfectly even.

"Sure," Rima said, trying to sound a bit excited.

Senri began to walk down the cobblestone road and Rima could feel adrenaline hitting her in a sudden rush. It felt good. Eventually he took a turn, then another, and finally another turn.

"Hope you like," Shiki said, gesturing elegantly to a little garden with a pond. At one part there was little Japanese bridge with a roof. Silently he offered his hand to her and she took it.

Quietyl they walked onto the bridge.

Rima let go of his arm, trying not to give him any ideas that she had burning passion to be with him. She placed her arms on the railing and set her chin on it and stared up at the full moon. "It's beautiful Shiki," she whispered in her delicate voice.

Shiki responded by shyly taking her hand and raising it to his lips.

Her heart began to throb.

"Wow."

"You don't like?" Shiki asked, even more concerned.

"I don't like it," Rima replied.

"Oh," he replied turned and stared at the moonlight again.

"It's beautiful," Rima whispered.

"I know," he answered.

Suddenly she looked at him and touched her fingers gently to his cheek. "I love it. That is, when you kissed my hand Senri-kun."

"Oh," was all the reply he could manage.

"Oh," Rima whispered back, now disappointed by his response. It must have been a false show of love. Crushed, she stated suddenly, "I'm going home!" and walked away, an edge in her step, leaving Shiki despairing.

Rima didn't like him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rima didn't feel like going into work. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number for the agency.  
"Um...." she began, her voice shaky and scratchy. "I'm really sick," she coughed. "I just went into the doctor and she said I had the flu."

When Shiki entered the door the receptionist announced, "Rima's out sick today."  
"Oh," Shiki replied, trying to keep his voice lifeless, unaffected by this news to him. 'Does she hate me?' he began to wonder, barely managing to his face straight.

After working for an hour or two, the photographer came up to him, "You aren't giving the feeling I like. Take a break," he paused for a moment. "And come back smiling," he added.  
Shiki sat down and pulled out his phone. He must find out what was up with Rima. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number.  
When Shiki called he didn't get an answer.

Rima checked her phone. It was Shiki.  
She ignored the phone. Instead, she pulled out her cello. No one knew that she could play cello except for her mother and father. She took her bow and drew it back and forth, creating a quick but dark melody, like a break-my-heart one. Tears flowed down her cheeks in a rush, but she ignored them completely. She was hurt and tears couldn't fix it.

The next day Rima showed up to work.  
The photographer walked up to her, "Wow. That was a fast recovery."  
"Yeah. I have a tendency to heal quickly," Rima replied.  
"Now. I need you to get into this shoot. You're an emotional person and all you can think about is your depression and how the world keeps hurting you."  
Rima nodded. "Like that should be hard," she muttered to herself.  
Rima changed into the clothes. Black skinny jeans and a shirt that only went above her chest - the sleeves didn't cover her shoulders.  
When she got into the makeup and hair department she saw Shiki sitting in the other makeup chair. Since no one had arrived yet, she started playing with a little lightning bolt on her fingers and quickly sent it over to Shiki's hair. It singed the tip of his hair just barely.  
Then Shiki turned and stared at her when he heard her giggle. "What? Do you hate me or something?" he asked.  
Rima didn't reply. Her makeup and hair artist was there.  
"Deary, now I'm ready to turn you into an emo. Do you mind if I take down your hair?"  
"No, not at all," she smiled briefly.  
As soon as the lady had taken down her hair, Rima caught Shiki staring at her. She rolled her eyes.

Soon enough she was entering the photo shoot room.  
"Rima, would you sit next to Senri for me?" the photographer asked.  
"Sir, I think an emo look would look better taken alone."  
"Okay. We'll try that."  
Rima stood against the white background. She posed perfectly, leaning against the wall, her hand in the back of her hair, making it look like a "yeah, I'm depressed" one.  
"Great!"  
When she was finished, Shiki was still working for awhile. She decided to sneak into his dressing room. Quickly she took her lightning and etched a broken heart over his mirror and exited. If he was gonna mess with her she was gonna mess with him.

"Rima, can we talk?" Shiki asked, his voice shaky.  
Rima didn't answer. She was already heading to her car.  
"Rima, wait!"  
Still Rima continued to ignore him.  
He had hurt her and she didn't feel like talking. Having to do an emo photo shoot with him was bad enough.  
As soon as she was out of the parking lot, her cell phone rang.  
"Oh crap, not you again!" she muttered.  
After it had stopped ringing she decided to see if she had gotten any messages early that day. She had one. It was from Shiki, just a few minutes ago. "Look, Rima do you hate me or something? This is Shiki."  
"No, I don't," Rima talked into the phone, even though no one was there to answer. "You just hurt me so bad yesterday. If you had shown more of your love I would have believed you," she whispered.

Rima pulled out her cello when she entered her room and began to sing with her melody:

_You gave me your hand just last night  
__You said barely anything  
__And your cheeks were on fire  
__When I told you I loved when  
__You had kissed me upon the hand  
__You didn't reply much at all_

_And now you see  
__My heart's in two  
__And I'm layin on the floor  
__Cause I just wanna be next to you  
__But you'll break my heart  
__Again_

_I'll sing a lullaby  
__And lull myself to sleep  
__With tears on my cheeks  
__I'll say I love you  
__On my last words for the night_

_You say that you love me  
__But I don't know if you really do  
__You say that you care  
__But I don't know if I should believe you  
__You say my name so sweet  
__But yet you leave me in two  
__And now I'm crying  
__And it's all I really know  
__Cause you take my heart  
__Leavin' a hole inside_

_I watch you each day  
__We work together  
__And this I can barely stand  
__You say that you're true  
__But you don't what  
__I should mean to you  
_

_Cuz  
__You say that you love me  
__But I don't know if you really do  
__You say that you care  
__But I don't know if I should believe you  
__You say my name so sweet  
__But yet you leave me in two  
__And now I'm crying  
__And it's all I really know  
__Cause you take my heart  
__Leavin' a hole inside_

_I want you back  
__And say that you love me  
__But my heart's too gone to beg  
__I'm feeling numb and lifeless  
__Without you by my side  
__But this is all that I can feel without you_

_You say that you love  
__But I don't know if you really do  
__But this  
__But this  
__Is all I can really feel without you  
__You say that you care  
__But I don't know if I should believe you  
__You say my name so sweet  
__But yet you leave me in two  
__I'm feeling numb  
__And now I'm crying  
__Lifeless  
__And it's all I really know  
__'Cause you take my heart  
__I want you really back  
__I want you really bad  
__Leavin' a hole inside  
__I want you really bad  
__I want you really back  
__  
To say that you love me..._

Suddenly Rima's mother walked in with the phone in her hand. "Honey, that was beautiful! Shiki heard it too."  
"Mom," Rima muttered angrily.  
"Here you go," her mom said, ignoring her comment and handing her the phone.  
"Hi Rima. Is...." Rima closed the call before he could say anything more.  
"You turned me down," she said, thinking back, the tears suddenly running down her cheeks.

* * *

** I wrote the song myself, so don't say that it's yours and please don't use it without permission!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Day after day, Rima continued to mess with Shiki. She tended to singe his hair, burn his clothes, trash his dressing room, and one time she even turned his tires into melted rubber so that they stuck to the sidewalk. Every time she looked at him she couldn't help but giggle.

This felt good but yet felt painful.

His face always looked empty, and whenever her eyes caught his, his sparked in pain for the shortest moment. She felt like she wanted to reach out to his face and touch it, but she always reminded herself with the words, 'He hurt you. Why care?' She longed for him and hurt so bad and wanted to touch his face, feel his lips against hers and feel his touch. This separation was hard to bear, but she continued on, trying to be strong and brave, lying to herself that her world would be okay without him.

Her heart would melt when reaching his eyes and when she would lay in her bed at night, she would curl up into a ball and Senri's face would fill her mind. The tears would stream, but she wouldn't notice the hot stingy-ness in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. Instead she would feel a hole deep in her heart and hug her chest, trying to hold herself together. It hurt no to be able to reach out to him. But then again, he hated her.

Shiki sighed. It had been another long day. Once again, Rima had done something. Childish as breaking the camera. "Pft." Suddenly he was pulled down onto his bed with a crushing weight. Anger burned for a moment. Revenge, revenge would be nice. But it blew away as fast as it came. Rima, his precious Rima must hate him. What had he done? What could he do to fix this? He broke down crying, his head in his hands his elbows leaning on his knees. Crying all night was all he could manage. She was his world, but she continued to hurt him. He was broken, shattered, and in pieces. No way to fix himself. Only she could…

* * *

**HEY, THANKS FOR READING THIS!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WASN'T UPLOADED SOONER! THANK-YOU FOR YOUR INCREDIBLE PATIENCE WITH ME! PLEASE ENJOY THIS! I'LL BE UPLOADING MORE SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

-He was there. Standing, with open arms, waiting for her. Shiki. But as soon as Rima touched him the room slowly melted into an agonizing scene. The walls, the floor, even the ceiling was covered with blood. No one in there but herself. She could hear faint screams that were begging someone to stop. Slowly, a young slender man sauntered into the room all proud. She couldn't see his face and his voice was rough, "Come here darling and allow yourself to be a piece of my diet."  
"No!" Rima screamed. "No! Shiki! Shiki!"  
"Now, now, you're lover can't save you. He's already forgotten."

Meanwhile, Shiki twitched in his own bed. Why did he keep hearing faint scream of Rima yelling out his name. He tried to reach out with his mind, but it was no use.

The man walked silently up to her and grabbed her by the wrists. Soon they were bound in chains and she couldn't fight this man now. She was tied up. Suddenly the room dissolved and she fell down and down, until she hit the ground with an unbelievable force. She was hovering over herself. She was dead. How could she die so fast in her sleep and without any kind of warning?

Shiki suddenly woke up and tears began to stream down his cheeks. What had happened? Was Rima truly dead?

* * *

**thank you for reading this story so far. i really enjoy writing this and i hope you enjoy reading it! it's really exciting to have a fair amount of people read your fan fic! don't worry, there'll be more to come soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you for your patience with me, AGAIN! **

* * *

-Shiki suddenly pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt and rushed over to Rima's. It was strange sleeping in the middle of the night for vampires, but then again, they modeled during the day and this was their only chance for rest. Shiki was glad that her parents weren't home now. It would be bad to make them worry over her and plus he didn't want to give them trouble. They wouldn't want him over in the middle of the night.  
Not at all.  
As Shiki entered Rima's room, he stared in shock. The room was a mess. All this must have gone to her head. Slowly he walked forward. He was nervous and felt like the littlest thing might make her impossible to save.  
Placing his bet on his own blood, he bit his own wrist and took a small amount of blood and placed it on her tounge. Maybe this would help. "Work," he muttered, almost begging.  
Slowly her eyelids began to flutter. Soon enough they were wide open and Shiki had just left the room. He didn't want Rima to be even more angry at him.

Who was this guardian angel that had kept her alive? Who was he and why had he saved her with his own blood? She remembered the faint figure. She could almost feel there was some other connection to him in her life. But who exactly was he?  
She sighed contentedly. He loved her, unlike Shiki. The pain settled back in her heart and she ignored it. Maybe she should go and try to find this mysterious person. But right now, she was too tired. Hovering over life and death was exhausting. So she turned over and went back to sleep. "I love you, my guardian angel," she whispered on her last seconds of conciousness.

* * *

**I had this ready in advance. :p**

**But! B****ut I couldn't just relieve you of the cliffhanger right away, now could I? anyways, once again an incredible thank you for your patience! hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

-The next day, she payed attention to Senri's eyes. They seemed strangely familar, in an unfamiliar way. What was it about him today, besides pleading for her to come back. But he was just going to hurt her again.

Instead or running to his arms and be fooled again, she decided to give him a good scare. As soon as he left the photography room and was heading to his dressing room she suddenly zapped a lightning bolt just an inch away from his ear when he wasn't expecting nit. He turned around and said, "Rima," his eyes looking hurt, filled with a begging darkness, just hoping she could bring light to it.  
"Shiki!" Rima exclaimed running toward him.  
He caughter her in a hug and smiled at her, "I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way."  
"Senri-kun, it was my fault," Rima whispered, her hand on his cheek. "I was stupid, and didn't understand what you were trying to explain with your words."  
"I guess we did this to ourselves," he whispered in her ear.  
"Forgiven?" she asked.  
"Forgiven," Senri stated. "Forgiven?"  
"Forgiven."  
"We better get changed."  
"See you in a minute."

As soon as Rima walked out, Shiki stepped out of the shadows and put his arm around her.  
"Did you know I almost died last night? And that some mysterious man saved me? I was so lucky."  
"Yeah. And..." he trailed off.  
"And what?"  
"And I was the one that saved you."  
"Oh," she blushed. "I'm so happy! I love you."  
"I love you too. I couldn't bear the world without you."  
"And me either. I was selfishly in denial."  
"Promise me you'll try not to think about that."  
"I promise. I was miserable then. But not I've got you," she said, caressing his hair lightly.  
"So, what would you like to do tonight."  
"Hang at home," Rima replied.  
"Oh."  
"No, no! I want to hang at home and watch a movie with you."  
"What movie?"  
"I'm not sure. You pick."  
"How about something, um, romantic. Titanic?"  
"Sure."  
"Now, can I take you home?"  
"I've kind of got my car over there."  
"Oh, right. Can I do something first?"  
"What?"  
"This," Shiki whispered and gave her a kiss. She began to lean into him, but then he pulled away.  
"Senri-kun?"  
"Save it for tonight."  
"Oh right," Rima replied, blushing.  
"What time should I come over?"  
"Six."  
"Love you!" He pecked her on the cheek and began walking to his car.  
"Love you to!" she replied.  
As Senri was getting into his car, he looked back at her and smiled.  
She smiled back.

"Mom?" Rima asked.  
"Yeah hon?" her mother replied.  
"Tonight Senri-kun's coming over to watch a movie with me."  
"Sounds great honey! Now I gotta get going. I've got some work left to do," winking as she spoke.  
"Okay."  
_Ding-dong._  
"That must be Senri," Rima's mom said, smiling.  
"Yeah," Rima said, running to the door.  
When she opened it Shiki was there, smiling.  
"Hey," he said, putting his finger to her lips and his other hand on her face.  
Rima turned away, blushing.  
"You don't like that?" he asked, concerned.  
"No, I really do. It's just having a boyfriend is kinda new to me."  
"Having a girlfriend is kind of new too," he replied, blushing.  
"Cm'on! I don't want to be standing in the entry way all day!"  
"Me too."  
Rima's mother walked in. "Now you too don't stay on that couch too long. Upstairs is off limits. I'll know if you're up there. He better be out of here before I'm back. I'll be home at eleven dear. Bye! Have fun!"  
"Yes mother!"  
"C'mon!"  
"Okay Senri-kun!"  
"Please just call me Senri," Shiki asked, dropping any bit of formality.  
"Okay," she said smiling, her finger twirling her hair nervously.

As the movie began, Senri and Rima were curled up on the couch under a blanket. Rima looked into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered, hugging his arm.  
"You too, my little angel," Senri replied, taking his arm and wrapping it around her.  
She giggled.  
"What?"  
"I like it," she replied, turning to him again.  
"Would you like this?" he said, pecking her cheek.  
"You're a little off-target," Rima replied and hesitantly kissed him on the lips.  
As soon as she let go, he stared at her for a moment. Then he reached his head forward and touched her lips with his.  
Her lips began moving with his in the rythmic motion. Towards him, away from him. Towards her, away from her. Suddenly Shiki let her lips go.  
"What?" she asked, surprised.  
"I don't want to have something go too far."  
"But like that would happen..."  
He pressed his finger to her lips, "Still...just in case. Don't forget, you're mother's watching."  
"Oh," and she responded by absentmindedly playing with his hair.  
In response to her, he took a lock of her hair and sniffed it. "Wow," came his breathless reply.  
"Thank-you," Rima replied and gave him a little peck on the lips. "Pocky?" she asked.  
"Sure," he replied, smiling.  
She took one stick and placed it gently in his mouth. As he began to chew, she put her mouth on the other end.  
Immediately, both looked up and stared at each other. Each began blushing as they came to finishing the stick. When both their mouths moved they touched and each reached into it further, moving their lips once again.

Rima looked at the clock. It was half an hour before eleven.  
"I'm sorry Rima, but I have to go."  
"Oh."  
"See you tommorow. Would you um....like me to pick you up?"  
"Sure!"

* * *

**ah, yes, the problem is resolved!!!!! i know this was short, but it's the longest fan fic i've done ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! there's still a bit left that i'm working on. sort of an epilogue. anyways, once again a big THANK YOU for your incredible patience!!!!!!!!!! i really enjoyed writing this. don't worry. more vk fanfictions are to come. i've got a kaname x yuuki one so you can check that out if you want too. REMEMBER: there's more to come still, so please, be patient with me again. **

**-Sound of Flowers**


	7. Epilogue

**Hey everybody! Here's the epilogue to all that happened during We Did This to Ourselves!**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

-Rima sighed quietly. What was taking Shiki so long? And at this time of day?  
Suddenly he walked forward. She giggled. He had a silly little ribbon around his neck and had a small grin on his face. He was dressed nicely and for some reason seemed to be stairing at her dress, bright red with which went down to her knees and flushed out at her waist into a night bell skirt.  
She couldn't help but giggle. Why was there that outrageous ribbon tied around his neck? And with a bow?  
"Shiki," she said softly and ran towards him. Of course, she had to be clumsy at just that moment. Her foot had bent inward and then back out. And man, did it hurt.  
"Rima, are you alright?" Shiki replied, swooping her up into his arms.  
_Oh. My. Goodness!_ was all Rima could think. "Um...thank-you."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just bent my foot the wrong way."  
"Oh, thank goodness."  
"Shiki why aren't you letting me down?"  
"Oh. I just like carrying you around like a princess. But, if you want me to, I can let you down. Do you?  
"No, of course not. I like being in your arms."  
"I'm glad."

When they arrived at a little gazeebo, Shiki set her down on the bench inside.  
Am I gonna be able to do this? kept going through his mind.  
Tucking aside his fear, he got down on one knee and pulled out a box. Inside, was a small ring, just Rima's size. Just one perfect-sized jewel right in the middle of it. "Rima, will you marry me?"

Rima froze for a moment. Why was all this happening? How could...?

Shiki looked upward. What did Rima's silence mean? What if he...had failed? A small tear fell from the corner of his eye.

Rima unfroze. "Yes," she replied, a light shining in her eyes, a smile on her lips.  
Shiki felt the tears flow. In a good way. And, as Rima jumped toward him, he caught her at the right moment. After a momentary hug, he swooped her around in a circle, lifted her high up in the air and set her down.  
"Rima, I have something more to offer you."  
"What?"  
"My blood," Shiki replied, pointing at the ribbon around his neck. "Do you accpet?"  
"Yes! And Shiki, will you take my blood?"  
"Of course," he replied, smiling.

Suddenly Shiki caught her up in a hug and brought his face to hers. When his lips touched hers the world melted and the only thing left was their passion for each other.

* * *

**Thanks for reading until the very end!**

**Please review if you have the time.**

**Sincerely,**

**-Sound of Flowers**


End file.
